making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Leah Parker
Confessionals Season 3: 6 (T12th most) Season 3 (3.1) * When I walked out into Texas Stadium, it gave me chills. It was just like, “wow.” I could be down there on that field, doing what I love. And hopefully I will. * I felt like my legs weighed 1,000 pounds, and I just couldn’t get ‘em up, and I was like, “uh, uh.” (3.3) * Kelli and Judy, they’re just staring at your bodies, staring at everything you’re doing, and I was definitely a little overwhelmed. (3.6) * When Terence Newman and Bradie James walked out here, it was like, “wow,” you know? We’re actually playing with two Cowboys football stars. * Whenever Kelli and Judy tell me I’m flat-footed and clunky, it’s kind of… that one’s new to me because I’ve never been told I’ve been clunky. * for office visits Waiting right now is definitely killing me. Just there’s a million thoughts going through my head. Commentary Season 3 (3.1) * Yes. – K * She’s got long legs. There is no reason why she should not be higher the kick-line. – Charlotte (3.6) * Don’t run over Kelli. That would be a bad thing. – Kitty Carter * You blend to me. There’s a bunch of blondes that blend. – Kitty Carter * Leah. Uh, okay. [Long pause, and Leah starts to laugh] No, I’m trying to think. You’re kind of not doing anything really wrong, but not wowing us either. – K * A little bit awkward and real flat-footed and clumsy. – J/ There’s something, I think we’ve talked about this, just in your neck. It’s stiff. – K * You really are good, and I’m not just saying that. You have something good in store, even if it’s just you’re not meant to be here this year. – Nicole Hamilton cut (3.7) * I think a lot of the rookies are even more nervous, because after seeing Leah Parker cut last week, she had not been warned, so now they’re thinking “it could be any one of us.” – J Office Visits Season 3 (3.6) * of three Kelli says they’ve watched, compared, and debated. She’s not getting noticed. And at this point, that’s a problem. She needs to get more style in her dance, and unfortunately Kelli doesn’t think they can fix it this week. Leah asks if they’re sure she can’t in a week. Kelli says they don’t think she’s ready this year. Leah says she thought she was, but she understands. Kelli says it’s just a matter of time at this point. She’s not ready, and the flexibility would be an issue. The style amongst the group would be an issue. She’s sorry. Leah says it’s okay and thanks them for the opportunity. She’s learned so much throughout this process, and it gives her a good idea of what to expect next year. [Leah leaves] Kelli turns to Judy and says they did it again. They had to cut someone who’s beautiful and poised and looks great in a uniform, and she can’t handle the dance. End of Journey Season 3 (3.6) * Cut from training camp during week 6 in her first office visit 5th out of 9, 40 left after cut) Other Season 3 (3.1) * Shown being invited to finalsCategory:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC